Usuário:Crimson Frankie/Sandbox
=Dados da página Timeline de HorrorRaider= 1600s * Algum tempo depois de 24 de Março, durante Tokugawa''' bakufu,Toshiro Kago é abduzido pela Mothership Zeta no Japão. 1697 * '''17 de 'Maio:'Andrew Endicott é abduzido pela Mothership Zeta de sua casa na vila de Salem. 1918 * Sunset Sarsaparilla começa a ser produzida. * Primeira guerra Mundial acaba. 1942 * Sierra Army Depot é construido sua missão é armazenar e manter uma alimentação defensiva de armamento militar. 1943 * The Los Alamos Nuclear Research and Development facility,codenome:Reservation completa a construçao.Los Alamos torna-se parte da equippa de investigaçao para a Manhattan Project. 1945 * '16 de Julho:'A primeira pbomba atomica é explodida pelos Estados Unidos. * '2 de Setembro: '''A Segunda guerra mundial acaba.Entre 1945 e 1961 divergências ocorrem. 1948 * '''21 de julho:'Um Boeing B-29-100-BW Superfortress aterra em Lake Mead grande parte do boing permanece intacto. 1949 * '1 de Outubro: '''A People's Republic of China é fundada. 1961 * '''5 de Maio: '''O capitao Carl Bell do United States Space Agency torna se o primeiro homem no espaço.Este feito era disputado pela União Sovietica e a China.O capitao Carl Bell voo na capsula espacial Defiance 7 durante 12 minutos e 7 segundos e fez uma revolução completa ao redor da terra.Bell morreu quando a capsula caiu na terra. 1969 * Por este ano, os Estados Unidos é dividido em treze comunidades; cada um dos quais abrange vários Estados. A bandeira nacional é alterada para refletir isso e retrata quatorze estrelas - treze em um círculo para representar as comunidades e uma no meio para representar o governo federal e da nação como um todo. * '''16 de julho:'O Virgo II Lunar Lander valente 11 com astronautas U.S.S.A. Capitão Richard Wade, Capitão Mark Garris e Capitão Michael Hagen pousa na lua. Os astronautas se tornam os primeiros humanos a caminhar sobre um corpo celeste que não seja a terra. * '14 de Novembro:'Virgo III Lander valente 12 aterra na lua. 1992 * A missão do depósito do exército de serra é alterada. Agora é responsável para a desmilitarização de lojas de munições excedentes que têm sido considerados impróprios ou obsoleto para fins militares. Esta missão é supervisionada pelo Industrial de operações de comando em cooperação com a agência de proteção ambiental, fornecendo uma maneira mais verde, mais limpa de dispor de armamento militar. A missão continuou até 2050. 2002 * West Tek Research Facility é fundado. 2009 * Em Las Vegas, Smittys abre suas portas. 2020 * O foguete Delta IX é encomendado pelo U.S.S.A. O foguete Delta IX é o último dos foguetes tripulados à lua. 2021 * Hubris Comics begins publishing comic books, one of their most popular is Grognak the Barbarian. 2034 * O foguete Delta IX é convertido para fins militares dos EUA. Seções de tripulação e o instrumento são substituídas com uma ogiva nuclear. 2037 * A série de Mister Handy de robôs é primeiramente trazida para o mercado como uma unidade geral, construção e manutenção, por General Atomics International. 2039 * Prometheus Coal uma divisão da Poseidon Energy abre uma mina de carvão em Utah central. Como resultado, uma pequena aldeia está resolvida nas proximidades chamado Eagle Rock. * Um bug cedo no Mister Handy robôs que causou interferência na operação de múltiplos braços é corrigido com uma atualização de hardware, sem maiores problemas desde então. 2040 *